Weirdest story ever?
One day a man made his account on the Poland ball wiki he made his account (xXchickenfanXx) he then noticed the live chat right away joined the chat many users welcomed him to the wiki after enjoying the chat for 2 hours he left the chat the man then thought to himself: man I wish these people were with me in chikenlanta (a lost island filled with chickens ) It would have been great, then suddenly an ostrich majestically came from the sky he told him: hi baby wanna hang out in with some users? the man: yes but how? the ostrich replied: hump in my back baby ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) the man stared in shock it was his dream come true the man humped on the ostriches back then the ostrich flayed away after 8 hours of flying it seemed hopeless for him they finally reach chickenlanta the ostrich landed on a cloud with a giant on it he slowly approached the gate the gate magically opened by itself he then saw a man sitting on a throne tall wearing royal clothes his head was a colored ball then magical subtitles was on the mans eye Vision: my name is (bainthecool) you know me already any ways we have sent the ostrich to so take you so that you would defeat a great enemy that was a great challenge for us to defeat even I couldn't reason with him said redride anyways bain said you wouldn't fight him alone on your side would be great warriors of the wiki veteran geezer, kalash, victory, colli my friend Antonio well guide you to his place the path to him is dangerous be cautious said Antonio but who is he said he? said the man Antonio looked at bain then bain nod to to Antonio Antonio then said: his name is Terrr terrr? the man replied I heard about him ok lets do this after nearly 3 hours of walking through the dark forest they reached to terrrs fort Antonio then said: here it is terrrs fort be careful his not stupid he may even know that your coming he has a spy we don't know his identity please be cautious, the brave man then got through the gates strange said victor it looks so medieval fort more yeah replied kalash terrr was such an idiot to choose that place I just want to know where that coward is hiding said veteran then suddenly came by was LOE (lots of euros) I expected you to come I was the spy by the way then vet pulled a rifle and then said die you b*tch said vet what neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee said LOE and then he died after that they saw terrr himself then terrr said well well look at what we have here a bunch of clowns that want to play well lets see then terrr freezed all of the warriors except the chicken fan then terrr said fight me fresh meat! then the man replied: I dont want to hurt you! then terrr replied to the man: f you! fight me!!! then the man throw a knife at terrrs heart then terr said his last words: tell the others Ill see them in hell and then he died terrrs force that frozed kalsh vet and victory and colli were gone they woke up to see (xXthechikenfanXx) victorious in sun rise the man then smiled and looked at his the warriors: this the dawn of a new age. THE END Category:Stories Category:Weird Stuff